


Your Mind Can Be The Scariest

by voltron



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin to the rescue, Hallucinations, M/M, Other memebers mentioned, poor felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron/pseuds/voltron
Summary: Felix has hallucinations and instead of being alone Changbin comes to his rescue.





	Your Mind Can Be The Scariest

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst writing this i quite literally bounced my head of the wall.

Felix POV 

I was sitting on the couch, it was still bright outside but the sun was setting and the room was getting darker with every passing second. I was watching a drama on the laptop to pass the time until my members come home. I’m not sure where most of them went, i know Jeongin, Chan, Seungmin and Woojin went to the shop to get some snacks and do the weekly shop, but to me the where abouts of Changbin, Minho, Hyunjin and Jisung are unknown. 

As i was watching the drama I saw something on the floor come running at me, i quickly picked my feet up off the floor and look to see what ran at me. But of course when i looked there was nothing. I’m used to having hallucinations and seeing things that aren’t really there so most of the time it doesn’t really scare me. But today was not like the rest, they sometimes get too much and freak me out, which is exactly what happened.

I tried to push past the incident that just occurred but for some reason it stuck with me, i could no longer pay attention to the drama so i decided to pause it and go get a drink from the fridge. As the other’s hadn’t come back with the shopping yet the fridge was pretty much empty so i opted for what was left of the fresh orange, i poured it into a medium sized glass and add two ice cubes to add to the refreshing and relaxing feel. 

I walked back over to where i was sat beforehand and tried to make myself comfortable again, getting somewhat comfy I decided to dive back into the drama. As i was about to move forward and press the play button, i saw what looked like a shadow of a hand reach out from behind me into my right peripheral vision, I jumped quickly pushing myself away from the hand into the left side of couch. I frantically scanned the room and behind the couch for the person in which the hand belonged to. However just like the thing that came running at me before, it was nonexistent. 

I slammed the laptop closed and grabbed the blanket that i was sat on and securely wrapped it around my head, hoping it would block out any future hallucinations. I scrambled around looking for my phone. I found it on the floor, it must have fallen off when i whipped the blanket up. Fumbling about with my phone trying to unlock it quickly with my shaky hands, once unlocked i typed a fast message to the group chat hoping someone would get it.

-  
-  
-  
-

Hello, We Are Gay Kids 

 

Felix: someone hurry  
home pls, i’m seeing  
things again. 

-  
-  
-  
-

 

After a few minutes still nobody answered. 

I was alone and scared. 

More hallucinations were now happening, random things moving when they truly weren’t. I squeeze my eyes shut in hopes it would all just stop, tears flowing down my face. I pulled tighter on the blanket and closed my eyes even tighter. They started to ache and i was scared that i wouldn’t be able to keep them closed forever, that i would have to open them at one point and i would see more things. 

I felt something touch my face i screamed and flinched away from the touch. 

“Hey Felix shh you’re okay, it’s Changbin” he sounded real. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the red and very worried face of Seo Changbin. When i looked even closer he seemed out of breath, red face and out of breath, had he ran? to me? for me?

“...Changbin” my voice sounded so small and weak but right now i didn’t really care.  
“Yeah Lix it’s me, don’t worry i’m here -“ before he could finish what he was about to say I slammed myself into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto the back of his shirt like it was my lifeline. 

He picked me up and moved us into his bedroom where we lay in his bed, him whispering reassurance into my ear. 

“Seo Changbin, thank you” i whispered right before i fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Kudos and comments are always loved <3


End file.
